As the use of electronic devices with multi-layer, such as touch-sensitive, display screens continues to expand, so do techniques for manufacturing such displays. A multi-layer display screen of an electronic device may be assembled by stacking multiple layers to form the screen (e.g., anti-glare film, a light guide, an electronic ink, or the like) such that the stacked layers are bonded together. The layers may be bonded together, for example, by a repeated lamination process involving adhesive substrates, such as optical clear adhesives (OCA), inserted between the adjacent layers that form the assembled screen.
However, the prior art techniques for manufacturing multi-layer display screens have a number of shortcomings. For example, using multiple adhesive layers for lamination may result in a substantial increase of a screen thickness and corresponding decrease of rendering properties, such as a yield rate. Furthermore, lamination may be a repeated process of bonding adjacent layers one by one with adhesives. Accordingly, the display screen assembly may take a long time, require substantial resources, and incur substantial costs. Furthermore, repairing an assembled display screen produced by repeated lamination may prove to be difficult, if not impossible.